Shhhh it's a secret
by Batty28
Summary: Darkness and nightmares go hand in hand. Origin story. Contains OCs.


Prolog.

* * *

In the dark confines of Arkham, monsters sat paitiently and waited for a chance to escape, to be free, to live the light for they all knew what lurked in the dark. The very thing that put them in here.

Of course, many of the super criminals new he was just a man but.. that didn't stop some of the lesser criminals from thinking otherwise.

Sitting in the darkness of his cell, one inmate smirked at the very man who lived in the darkness, the so called 'hero' of Gotham City.

"I checked through your patient records. That's how I found the connection, Crane. You ruined two people's lives and in turn they ruined many others all because of you."

"You can't really blame me, Batman," Jonathan Crane smirked in the darkness, his eyes gleaming, shining with a predatory light to them. "I only gave them the little push they needed in the right direction."

"You manipulated them."

"Can you blame? You've seen them, saw how they look, what they can do... how was I to resist."

"Those children... they could of lived normal lives, had normal jobs done normal things-"

"Yes I may have altered their ideas of right and wrong, yes I may have turned them a little into the darkness, but you cannot blame me for the lack of a normal life. Those.. 'children' as you so put it, lost that ability the moment they were born."

"They murdered several innocent people."

"Be careful on how easily you use that word. Innocent is a loose term, but those children's parents were hardly, what I would call innocent," he narrowed his eyes at the dark knight "then again, what would I know?"

"They will be getting proper treatment now to help deal with their trauma and you will be kept as far away from them as possible."

"Do you honestly think you could do that, knowing what they can do? Face it, Batman. You've lost this one."

"You will never see them again, they will be rid of you."

"I saved their lives, in their eyes at least that is what they believe and in many ways I did."

"Why would you bother?"

"Why? Well, if you must know.. I felt a connection to those two, poor, lost souls. I knew what they were feeling. I understood them. Couple that with what they can do and look like and... I just couldn't help myself. You have no idea how easy it was to turn them down this path, they were almost there already you know."

"I know. I read their files."

"Then you know. The classic signs of detachment, the total disregard for others, the sadistic characteristics and clinical detachment of that of a psychopath. They were sick before I got to them."

"And instead of helping them, you made them worse!" Batman growled, only making the good doctor smirk.

"Oh... I wouldn't say that. I saw their handy work in the paper, how they had you and the police jumping through hoops. I'd say I made them better, wouldn't you?"

He took a step towards Batman, not caring at all for the night difference and the very big muscle difference. "They were broken before I even came near them, broken children with no hope and then... I gave them hope."

"You destroyed their lives."

"Oh come now Batman, you and I both know the truth," he backed away from him and sat back down on the bed in his cell. His face twisted as the other side of his personality took over. "It wasn't me who destroyed their lives..."

T.B.C

* * *

It is almost Halloween guys so... why not start the origins of Luna and Luicifer Fright aka Midfright and Nightmare. Hope you guys like this prolog, I don't usually do them but I thought for this one I would. I will get back on to Arkham Life and The Unaswered Riddle shortly, it's just been so hectic my end with getting my personal life sorted out, this is literally the most writing I have been able to do and as you can see it's not long so that sort of should give you the time scale I'm working on at the moment, but torwards Christmas I should have everything sorted so expect updates soon. Let me know how you liked this start guys, enjoy! :)


End file.
